Finding Mowgli
CoolZDane's Movie Spoof of "Finding Nemo (2003)." Cast: *Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Marlin *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Nemo *Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) as Dory *Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Gill *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as Bloat *Flora (with Fauna and Merryweather as extras) (Sleeping Beauty) as Peach *Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) as Gurgle *Fagin (Oliver and Company) as Bubbles *Ariel (The Little Mermaid)/Megara (Hercules) as Deb/Flo *Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) as Jacques *Genie (Aladdin) as Nigel *The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as The School of Moonfish *Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Crush *Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) as Squirt *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Mr. Ray *Jafar (Aladdin) as Bruce *Abis Mal and Haroud (Aladdin (TV Series)) as Anchor and Chum *XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Blenny the Worried Fish *NOS-4-A2 (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as The Anglerfish *The Hornets (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as The Seagulls *Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free; Mickey and the Beanstalk) as The Whale *The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)) as Jerald the Pelican *Louie (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) as Tad *Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) as Pearl *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Sheldon *Dr. Phillip Sherman as himself *Barbara Sherman as herself *Darla Sherman as herself *Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Coral *Nessus (Hercules) as Barracuda *Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) as Bill *Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Ted *Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) as Bob *The Citizens of Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Fish Roaming Around in the Neighborhood *Mary Darling (Peter Pan) as Mother Fish *Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling and the Lost Boys (Peter Pan) as Guppies *Dwayne LaFontant (Over the Hedge) as Mr. Johanson *Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) as Sponge Bob Mother Fish *Dash Parr (The Incredibles) as Sponge Bed Guppy *Galaxy Hills Kids (Fanboy and Chum Chum) as Other Fish Students *Andy Davis (Toy Story) as Jimmy (Fish Student That Gets Left Behind) *The Citizens of Dimmsdale (The Fairly Odd Parents) as Fishes that Nemo Sees Passing by *Django (Phineas and Ferb) as Fish Student That Sees Nemo "Swimming Out To Sea" *Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as ??? (One of Divers That Took Nemo) *Sam-I-Am and The Guy in The Big Hat (Green Eggs and Ham (1973)) as Two Pelicans (After the "Shark" Scene) *Patient #1 as himself *Pinocchio (Pinocchio) as Chuckles (Darla's Previous Fish) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly Odd Parents) as Squishy *The Anti-Fairies (The Fairly Odd Parents) as Jellyfish Forest *Pub Thugs (Tangled) as Sea Turtles *Sugar Rush Racers (Wreck-It Ralph) as Sea Turtle Babies *Wart (The Sword in the Stone) as Sea Turtle That Passes on Marlin's Story *Sir Ector, Sir Kay, and Sir Pellinore (The Sword in the Stone) as Three Fish Listening to Turtle *Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) as Minnow *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) as Big Fish *Rudy, Skinny Old Man, and Stout Old Man (The Emperor's New Groove), Marge and Tina (Kronk's New Groove) as Lobsters *Peter Pan and Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as Swordfishes *Tweedledee and Tweedledum (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) as Dolphins *Thneedville Citizens (The Lorax (2012)) as Bird Group #1 *Townspeople (Beauty and the Beast) as Birds on Lighthouse *The Citizens of Whoville (How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)) as Bird Group #2 *The Lorax (The Lorax (2012)) as Pelican #2 *Patient #2 as himself *Screaming People in Thebes (Hercules) as Krill Swimming Away *Davey Reynolds as himself *Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Pelican #2 *Frollo's Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Other Pelicans *Boy in Waiting Room as himself *Horace Badun (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) as Green Crab *Jasper Badun (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) as Red Crab *Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) and The Pixies (Tinker Bell (2008)) as Fish Group Who Get Caught in a Net Songs: #Song At The Opening Credits-??? #Jasmine's Song (After Starting to Remember Where Mowgli/Nemo is)-??? #The Dwarfs' Introduction-??? #Song During Anti-Fairies/Jellyfish-??? #When Jasmine/Dory Separates from Pacha/Marlin-??? #Song at The Finale-??? #Song at The End Credits-"Somewhere Beyond the Sea" by Robbie Williams #Alternate Song at The End Credits (If I Decide Not to Use "Beyond the Sea")-??? Category:CoolZDane Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs